


New Mutant Investigations

by librarianlazuli



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: A red-haired woman walks into Tabitha's office wanting help rediscovering her identity.





	New Mutant Investigations

A fly buzzed around Tabitha Smith's office before settling on the desk and crawling over to her hand. An empty bottle of water lay knocked over close to her head. Tabitha snored, causing the fly to leave. 

Outside the door, a red haired woman knocked at the door. One hand was clenched and her clothes had bits of dirt caked in. Knocking again, the woman waited.

Tabitha awoke and rubbed her eyes. 

"I'll be right there," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Yes?," Tabitha yawned to the woman.

"You were recommended," the woman said to her.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Tabitha asked.

"She called herself Magik," the woman replied.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "'Yana......" she thought to herself.

"Come in, and I'll make some coffee," she said. Tabitha washed out the pot and put it in the dripper for new coffee.

"Thank you kindly."

"I'll be right back, just need to change," Tabitha said. Making her way to her room, Tabitha scratched her ass. She threw on a shirt she was sure she wore the day before or the day before that and some jeans that had only a small burn.

"Any sugar or cream?" she asked the woman.

"Just sugar, thank you," the woman replied.

"I have splenda, if that's something you need," Tabitha told her.

"No, no, Ah..... Ah don't think so?" the woman said to Tabitha as much as to herself.

"Here you go," Tabitha said, placing the mug in front of the woman.

Bits of steam rose up, passing in front of the woman's face, almost as if to obscure. 

"What can I help you with," Tabitha asked.

"Ah need help finding my name," the woman said.

"What?"


End file.
